Hush little Sister big Brother is Here
by Goddess of Night Eternal Faith
Summary: Goten and Eneida's relationship throughout the years Goku wasn't around you don't have to read Daddy's little girl in order to understand this. Happy Birthday big brothers and Anni! This is for you guys! *


**A/N: hello everyone! This story is dedicated to my big brother Bert and my friend Anni! **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*HAPPY BIRTHDAY BERT I FREAKING LOVE YOU! HAPPY B-DAY ANNI! YOU'RE THE BEST GIRL!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Hush little sister big brother is here**

**Summary: Goten and Eneida's relationship throughout the years Goku wasn't around you don't have to read Daddy's little girl in order to understand this. Happy Birthday big brother! This is for you! ^*^**

**One week after the World Martial Arts Tournament **

**Son's House hold**

**3:22 p.m.**

Goten walked into his house. He did it again, his father left them for some he didn't even know! It anger Goten to know that his father would leave them like that, hell it made him want to go and find his dad and beat the crap out of him. But he was use to this, his dad left him before he was even born! Taking a deep breath he looked at his mom. His mom looked troubled as if she was regretting something.

"Mom is something wrong?" he asked.

Chi-chi looked at her youngest son, she wasn't sure how he was going to take the news but she just hoped that he would take it well.

"Nothing son…I'm just a little pregnant."

"Pregnant? Mom do you mean…you mean that I'm gonna be…"

"Yes Goten, you're gonna be a big brother,"

Goten didn't know what to feel. Excited, worried, happy, scared, and well excited; excited because he was going to have a little brother or sister, worried because well…his father wasn't around and neither was his big brother which meant he was going to help take care of it, happy because he was having another baby around, scared because he was the one going to take care of it, and excited because now he was the big brother.

"Goten, say something please?" he looked at his mother he pushed back his worries and thought of only his mother and baby sibling. He hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry mom, everything will be fine." Somehow he felt like it will be.

**Three months later**

Gohan, Videl, and Pan enter their mom/mother-in-law/grandmother's house.

"Hey mom, how you've been?" her oldest son asked.

"Hi Gohan, fine thank you for asking," Chi-chi said with a smile as she rubbed her stomach.

"So do you know what you are having?" her daughter in law asked.

"Not yet, but I already know."

"Oh and what would it be mother?" her oldest teased.

"A boy, I had two boys so I wouldn't be surprise if it was a boy."

Everyone laughed and agreed with her.

"Speaking of boys, where's uncle Goten?" her granddaughter asked.

"Oh, well he went out to do the shopping,"

Right on cue Goten came in with hand bags of food. He looked up to see his brother and everyone else here.

"Oh, hey guys what are you doing here?"

"Well we decided to go with you and mom to go see the sex of the baby."

"Oh alright,"

Goten entered the kitchen and put all the stuff down.

"Alright mom, let's go."

**XxXxX**

**The **Sons were in the room where they showed you the baby and all that good stuff.

The doctor came in.

"Hello Mrs. Son, are you ready for the sonogram?"

"Yes I am,"

The doctor put on the jelly and turned on the monitor. Everyone stared at the image on the screen.

"There's your baby, and here's the heart beat." Goten listen to the heart beat of his baby sister. His mom said it was a boy but Goten had a feeling it was a girl.

"Hey doc, can you tell us what it is?" Goten asked.

"Sure,"

"Come on Goten we know it's a boy." Gohan said.

"Alright let's make a deal then if it's a boy you guys can name it, but if it's a girl I get to name it deal?"

His mom and well everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Well Mrs. Son, you're having a baby…"

"Boy?" everyone-minus Goten-shouted.

*Chuckles*

"Sorry sweetheart but you're having a girl."

"YES, I told you guys I told you, told you guys that it was a girl!"

Chi-chi smiled; for once in her life she was wrong. Gohan on the other hand was a bit worried. He was scared that his new sister might be a handful for his brother; he vowed that he would help out as much as he could. Goten was excited to be right and was happy that he was having a baby sister.

**Five months later**

**Bulma's house**

Goten and Trunks were sparring while Bulma and Chi-chi were having a girl to girl conversation. Vegeta came out and saw his son and Kakarot's brat fighting each other. He turned and saw Bulma and the harpy talking.

Chi-chi and Bulma were laughing about something that Bulla did when Chi-chi felt extreme pain.

"Chi, are you okay?" her friend asked.

"Bulma…I think my water broke,"

"What, are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure since I'm feeling pain in my lower regions!"

"Okay calm down, guys Chi-chi's water broke,"

"What?" Goten asked since he was a bit distracted Trunks punched him square in the jaw.

"Sorry Goten,"

Goten got up and checked to see if there was any blood on him. Nope no blood.

"Idiot your mother just went into labor," Vegeta informed.

"Okay," Goten grabbed his mother and was glad that his father taught him instant transmission. He focused on his brother's ki and was transported there in a matter of seconds.

Gohan was working on some paper work when his little brother and mom entered the office.

Gohan looked up and then back down which irritated him.

"Gohan your mother is about to give birth to my sister and your busy with work?"

This got his attention.

"Oh shit," he got up and took his mom in his arms.

"Goten I need you to call Videl and tell her what's going on,"

"Fine,"

Goten found Videl and told her what was happening. Videl ran to Gohan and the two took Chi-chi to the delivery room. Goten ran to go with them but Videl stopped him.

"I'm sorry Goten but you're going to have to wait in the waiting room."

Goten took a calming breath and went to sit down. When he reached the waiting room he saw Vegeta, Trunks, Bulla, Piccolo (surprisingly) and Krillin and his family.

"Where's Bulma?" he asked.

"My mom is with your mom making sure she's okay."

So that's why they didn't let him in.

Taking a deep breath he sat down next to his best friend and waited for his mom to be ready.

**XxXxX**

The Z fighters waited for eight long hours until finally Videl came in and told him that they are allowed to enter and see their new addition to their family.

Everyone enter the room to see the wife of the strongest fighter holding a bundle wrapped in a dark pink blanket. The fighters approached with cautious.

"Hi everyone, want to meet our new family member?" everyone crowed Chi-chi and saw the little baby. Chi-chi allowed everyone to hold the baby. Gohan practically begged for Piccolo to hold his baby sister, he was scared to hold her for fear that he might drop her but as soon as she was in his arms he smiled just a little.

Goten waited until it was his turn. Once Bulla handed him the baby even though she didn't want to Goten stared at her. The baby opened her eyes and smiled. The minute her eyes met his Goten felt like protecting this innocent thing. She was so tiny so defenseless that Goten wanted to shield her from the world.

Hell he hated to admit it but once she was older she was going to be beautiful! That meant that every boy out there would want to be with her. Goten mentally growled. No boy was going to go anywhere near his baby sister if he had anything to say about it.

Goten chuckled.

"_Listen to me, she's not even a day old and I already sound like an overprotective brother,"_

"Goten did you hear me?" said boy looked up to see everyone staring at him

"Oh sorry what did you said?"

Gohan just laughed and shook his head.

"I said what are you going to name her? You know since you knew she was going to be a girl."

"Oh right," he looked at the little girl and smiled at her. What would be a good name for her?

One thing was for sure he didn't want to add 'go' in her name well maybe he did but not for her first name.

What would be a nice name for her?

Goten knew that he wanted it to be special she needed a nice name. Wait a minute…Goten smiled, replace the she with an I; no an E make it a vowel take away the last two letters and add the a to the name…add an neid and you get…

"Eneida…" he whispered the name smiling at the sound of it. He looked at everyone.

"Eneida Son,"

"Eneida…I love it," Chi-chi said.

"Wait a minute since she's the last one in our family at least until me or Pan have kids," Bulla ignored the look her father gave her.

"And since my dad is the godfather we should give her a middle name."

"And what middle name should it be?"

"Gogeta, Eneida Gogeta Son."

Everyone looked at the baby and then at Vegeta to see if he would get mad or anything instead he just smirk.

"I hate to admit it but I like it," Vegeta wouldn't admit it but after looking at the baby and how she smiled at him…he was glad that she would have at least part of his name in hers.

Goten looked at the baby and smiled.

"Welcome to the family; Eneida Gogeta Son."

**One week later**

Goten was sitting in the nursery room rocking his baby sister to sleep. It was funny but Eneida was always crying whenever he wasn't around. If he wasn't holding her she would cry, if he wasn't in the same room as her she would cry. His mom would joke that she was going to be spoiled by her big brother. Goten couldn't help but agree with her, he loved his baby sister and he wanted to make sure that she was happy and safe.

The baby yawned and closed her eyes and slept. Goten smiled getting up he placed her on the crib and kissed her forehead. He went out and closed the door; he looked up and saw the glow in the dark stars, comments, suns, and moons that he put up on her ceiling glowing in the dark brightening her room.

He smiled knowing that if she got scared he wasn't too far away.

**One year later**

Chi-chi her son, Videl and Bulma were currently talking when an angry Goten opened the door and slammed the door. The two women saw a beaten Goten stomping into his room, ten minutes later a half beaten Trunks, Pan and Bulla enter the house.

"What happened?"

"A boy was harassing me and Pan and well Goten and he got into a small fight and well the principle suspended Goten for two days while the other boy didn't."

"What? Why did Goten get suspended and not the other boy?"

"Because he beat him up pretty good," Trunks said.

Chi-chi looked at the stairs, even though he had a chance to let out his anger Chi-chi knew that Goten was still pissed off plus today was the anniversary of his father going away to train that kid.

"Oh, well maybe I should-"

"Mom, I know Goten and right now it would be best for him to cool off," Gohan looked at Trunks.

"I'm guessing that you guys beat the crap out of each other."

"Yeah, knowing Goten he would be to pissed off so I suggested that we spar before we came here otherwise Eneida could get hurt,"

"Speaking of Eneida; where is the little monkey?"

"Oh, well she's in her room taking a nap."

**With Goten**

Goten slammed his door and laid on his bed. He knew he was acting childish but that bastard really went too far with not only Bulla but with his niece. He hated the fact that he was the one suspended but what really pissed him off was that the principle said that he should be happy that he was going easy on him. Yea being suspended for standing up for your friend and niece and not being suspended for harassing them was really fair.

He heard a knock on the door.

"Go away!" he shouted, he buried in his pillow so he wouldn't shout any 'inappropriate words'.

His door opened thanks to his sayian hearing he heard small footsteps approaching him. It was probably his mom trying to be quiet so that she could talk to him. His anger got the better of him and he shouted,

"Didn't you hear me? I said go away!" he stopped when he saw his baby sister holding her dinosaur that he got for her holding it as if she was hoping it would protect her in some way.

He could see that he scared her and she was close to crying. He instantly felt guilty for making her cry. For a one year old baby she was smart, she started walking when she was only ten months old and everyone was trying to get her to talk but she wouldn't say a word.

"Oh no; no, no, no, Eneida I'm so sorry I didn't mean to yell at you," Goten got out of his bed and picked her up. He sat down on his bed; tucking a piece of her behind her ear he could see that there was a small amount of fear in her eyes.

"Baby sis I'm sorry I didn't mean to, it's just that…I'm sorry." Goten felt so stupid, he shouted at his baby sister when she was just trying to make him better. Today was not his day. First it was the anniversary of his father's disappearance then that bastard got him suspended and now his little ball of sunshine hated him. He felt a small hand on his cheek. He looked to see Eneida cupping his face she then brought her hand to see it. Goten saw that her hand was wet. Was he…was he crying?

He shouldn't be surprise today wasn't so good and he was surprised that he actually allowed a few tears out.

He then felt a pair of lips on his other cheek.

"Goten boo-boo?"

Goten laughed.

"No baby sis, I don't have…a…boo-boo…Eneida what did you say?"

Eneida kissed his other cheek.

"Goten no," she scolded. A huge smile spread across his face he then hugged her and kissed her making her laugh.

"No, baby I don't have a boo-boo."

"Goten wetter?" once again he laughed.

"Yes, Goten better."

Goten flew down to show his family that she was talking.

Gohan was helping his mom around since today wasn't a good day for any of them when Goten came with a huge smile on his face.

Bulla saw him,

"Goten I am so sorry that-"

"Bulla, its' fine don't worry about it okay?"

"Goten are you okay?" his brother asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine in fact I'm better than fine."

Goten looked at his sister.

"Eneida can you please tell them what you told me?"

Eneida looked at her brother she smiled at him happy to know that he was back to his old self she decided to return the favor.

"Goten," she said with a smile. Everyone smiled as they heard her first word.

"Eneida…did you just…you just spoke!" their mother said with excitement in her voice.

Eneida wrapped her arms around Goten and kissed his cheek.

"Goten wetter!" she said with bigger smile.

Everyone just laughed at her cuteness.

**Eight months later **

**Goten **and Trunks were sparring, since they were on break and they wanted to keep up in shape they decided to have a match. Every now and then Goten would look to make sure that Eneida was still were he left her, playing with the lizard he caught for her. Of course he told her that it was a tiny dinosaur and she fell in love with it. He saw that she was playing with Monkey. Seriously, a lizard name monkey?

She was so cute. Both Goten and Trunks flew up and continue their match in the air. Eneida looked up and saw her brothers floating in the air.

Eneida put Monkey back in his cage and started to hop up and down.

Trunks duck a punch and notice that Eneida was missing.

"Goten,"

"Yeah?"

"Eneida's gone,"

"What?" he looked down to see his baby sister wasn't where he left her.

"Where, where did she go?"

"Calm down I'm pretty sure that she's around here somewhere."

The two flew down and were about to look around.

"Goten, Runks,"

Funny thing about Eneida when it came to names she could only pronounce his name and everyone else's was in baby talk.

The two turned to see Eneida hanging on a branch that was high for someone her age to reach.

"Eneida how did you get up there?" her brother asked.

"Wike wis," she let go of the branch and floated down to the ground.

Right as she was about to land she lost focus and fell on her butt. Eneida felt tears coming and started to cry. Goten and Trunks rushed to her side, Goten picked her up and kissed her.

"Wow baby sister your only one and you can fly?"

"Eneida your better at this than Goten," Trunks praised.

"No she's not,"

"Dude you were eight when you started to fly I was what five?"

"Shut up," he grumbled.

Eneida laughed and clapped her hands. She loved it when these two would always fight.

Both demi sayians just shook their heads only Eneida would enjoy their fighting.

"Laugh it up little girl laugh it up."

That got Eneida into a fit of giggles which made both Goten and Trunks annoyed.

"You know Goten I think a little girl deserves to be punished."

"I agree with you,"

Goten put Eneida to the ground.

"You got to the count of ten before we chase you and start a tickling war with you,"

Eneida stuck her tongue out and made a run for it. The rest of the day was spent with the three playing with each other.

**One year later**

Thunder crashed as a little girl hugged her t-rex tighter. She didn't like the sound that was coming outside her window she grabbed her covers and pulled them over her head but the sound got louder and louder. Deciding she's had enough she grabbed her dinosaur and hopped out of her bed. She slowly walked out of her room.

The sound of thunder got even louder which caused her to run she opened the door and ran to the bed.

Goten tried to sleep but couldn't he didn't understand why maybe because he was worried that Eneida wasn't sleeping that well, but he doubt it. He heard the door to his room opening and the next thing he knew he felt weight on his bed. Turning on his lights he saw that Eneida was sitting on the edge of his bed holding Mr. Hoppers.

"What's wrong baby sister?" he asked. A loud boom was heard making Eneida crawl to her brother's side and hugging him for dear life.

"Oh I see your scared of thunder aren't you?"

"Mm-hm, I won't wike tat swound,"

Goten laughed,

"Well then why don't you sleep with me?"

Eneida smiled and closed her eyes, the next thing he knew Eneida was sleeping. Goten just laughed and slept along with her.

**One month later**

Eneida watched as her mommy prepared her dinner there was something bugging her something that made her think.

"Mommy?"

"Yes dear?" Chi-chi turned to her baby girl with a huge smile her baby's speech was getting better and better.

Eneida looked at her plate and played with it. She was scared to ask but she was always a curious little girl.

"Where's daddy?" as soon as the words left her mouth the sound of plates falling to the ground could be heard. She looked at her mommy who from the looks of things was struggling to hold herself together.

"Eneida sweetie, go get ready for dinner,"

Eneida could sense that something wasn't right and she knew right now wasn't the time to ask so she did what her mother told her to do.

**Later that night**

Two year old Eneida was standing outside her mommy's room listening to her cry, she asked her mommy an innocent question about her daddy and she wanted to know where her daddy was instead of answering her, her mommy told her to go wash up and get ready for dinner. Now here she was listening to her mommy cry. She felt…what was that word that her aunt Bulma used…guilty? There we go, she felt guilty for making her mommy cry.

She slowly made her way to her big brother's room. Opening the door she crawled into bed and slept vowing that she will never ask about her daddy again.

**Three months later**

Vegeta stared at the little girl even though he admit it that she was cute (not out loud of course) didn't mean that he wanted to take care of her. Eneida wanted to go to the park but knowing her uncle he wouldn't take her unless…

"Uncle Vegeta?'

"What?"

"Can we go to the park?"

"No,"

She gave him the biggest cutest puppy eyes he's ever seen and in a cute voice said.

"Pwease if we go I promise that I'll let you pway in the gravity room and not bother yew…" Maybe it was the stupid promise (but Vegeta knew it was her cute innocent eyes that made him cave) or the fact that she'll leave him alone but Vegeta took her to the park.

"Fine let's go,"

"Yea!"

**XxXxX**

Eneida had her tiny arms wrapped around the sayian prince's neck. She looked down at the ground and smiled a little as she saw the view below her.

"Pretty," was all she said as she enjoyed the sight before her.

Vegeta looked at the little girl and scowl, how the hell did he get stuck baby-sitting? Bulma was busy working on some new invention, Bulla, Trunks, and Goten were studying for some tests they had coming up, Chi-chi was helping Bulma with her invention, and Gohan was out on vacation with his family. And of course Bulma wanted Chi-chi to take a break.

That just left him to take care of the brat and of course she wanted to go to the park. Vegeta agreed to it, mainly because the little girl promised that if he took her to the park she would let him train when they got back and she would stay out of his way. So out of the deal they made Vegeta was taking the little two year old girl to the park.

When they got there Vegeta put the girl down, she turned to him and smiled at him.

"Thwank yew for taking me here." She said.

"Whatever brat just hurry up so we can go home and I can continue with more important things.

She ran to the swings her favorite thing to do at the park. Vegeta went to sit on the bench, he lean his head back closing his eyes he waited for the brat to finish playing so that they could go home.

Eneida was swinging on the swings laughing her little heart out, today was a good day. Her mommy made her pancakes for breakfast, her big brother promised that he would play dolls with her and watch Beauty and the Beast with her when he was out of school and she was finally able to come to the park with her uncle Vegeta.

Since Chi-chi was Bulla's godmother she thought that Vegeta and Bulma should be her godparents.

Eneida checked to see that her uncle was on the bench she decided that she had enough fun and decided to go home. She stopped the swing and was about to get off but was pushed off. Eneida landed head first on the ground.

Some sand got in her mouth which she found gross. She spitted it, she turned to see three boys who looked two maybe three years older than her.

"That wasn't nice," she said as she got up and dusted herself.

The boys looked at each other before they pushed her again.

The little girl looked up and was close to crying.

"Aww look you guys the baby is about to cry," one of the teased.

"N-no I'm not!" one the boys grabbed her hair and pulled it.

"You have funny hair like a clown,"

She slapped his hand away.

"No I don't my mommy said I got it from my daddy,"

"Oh and where is your daddy?"

Eneida opened her mouth but quickly closed it. She asked her mommy that once but she didn't answer instead she heard her mommy crying at night and she never asked again.

"Tch, that's what I thought,"

He grabbed her hair and pulled it.

"Ow stowp pwease," she begged. One of the bullies grabbed a clump of sand and threw it at her.

"Stop picking on me!" she pushed the one who was pulling her hair and rubbed her hair. For a two year old her speech sure was somewhat perfect. One of the bullies growled at her he grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled harder than the others.

"OW!"

Vegeta heard a small scream his head flew up so fast he was surprise he didn't snapped it. He saw three boys who were older than Eneida picking on her and pulling her hair. He could hear them saying things like her daddy not loving her or that she was a bastard child. Vegeta could feel his blood boiling; no one picked on his goddaughter and lived. Seeing Eneida getting picked on reminded him of Bulla when she got picked on because of her hair color sure she could handle them but she was older than Eneida and she was only harassed by boys who were the same age as her. Of course that didn't stop him from beating the crap out of them.

Eneida was close to tears the boys were pulling her hair harder along with their name calling and telling her that her daddy doesn't love her was making it harder for the two year old to hold in her tears.

"And what's worst-"

"What are you brats doing picking on my daughter?"

The bullies and Eneida looked up to see Vegeta growling at them, the boys slowly released Eneida's hair and backed away from her.

"No-nothing sir we were just-"

"Leaving or else I will beat the crap out of you," he threaten the bullies had a feeling that he would make through on his promise so they did the only thing they could think of, they ran. Vegeta scoffed at them. Pick on a little girl but when someone stronger than them came they ran for the hills, cowards.

He looked down to see Eneida whipping her eyes from sand and tears. He kneeled down so that he was at eye level with her.

"Are you…alright?" he wasn't use to crying or showing off his emotions, in fact he tried to avoid the two as much as possible.

Eneida shook her head in a no matter.

"Want to talk about it?" Bulma told him that talking about your problems will help you feel better.

Eneida's big brown eyes looked up at him.

"Does my daddy hate me?"

Vegeta almost lost his balance when she said that. Why on Earth would she think that way?

"Of course not, your father's an idiot but he doesn't hate you,"

"Then why did he leave me? Did he not want me?"

Vegeta looked at the two year old. He honestly didn't know how to answer the first one and he sure as hell didn't want to tell her that her father didn't even know she existed as far as Kakorat was concern he only had two sons and a granddaughter.

"He left to help train someone and yes he would've wanted you,"

"Would've?" she asked.

Crap, Vegeta forgot that nothing slipped by her.

"Well,"

"He doesn't know he has a daughter does he?"

Damn for a two year old she was smart. Vegeta swallowed a lump that was begging to form. Normally he was cool under pressure but looking at his goddaughter he realized just how important her happiness was to him. She was more innocent than anyone in their little group.

"No, he doesn't."

Eneida nodded her little head. She than looked up at Vegeta.

"I once asked mommy where daddy was, she didn't answer instead she smiled and said to go get ready for dinner, at bedtime I had a bad dream so I went to big brother's room but I heard mommy crying in her room, I listen to her saying someone's name. Gowo? Woku? I don't know but she said the name all night and I felt sad cause I made mommy cry, so I never asked about daddy again."

Vegeta looked at the little girl, really looked at her. He could see that Eneida was hurt and betrayed when her father left, and he could also see that it hurt the little girl to know that her own father didn't knew about her.

Vegeta wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, for some reason seeing Eneida like this hurt him, she was struggling to hold herself together but what she really wanted to was curl up into a ball and cry her eyes out.

"Eneida, your dad's an idiot. Hell he's the biggest idiot that I've ever met but if he'd ever met you he would love you more than anything in this world." He said stroking her hair.

Eneida wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Thawnk yew uncle Veggie,"

Vegeta laughed, she could speak clearly but when it came to saying thank you she screw that up perfectly. It was just too cute.

He kissed the top of her head.

"Let's get you home," he picked her up and placed her on his shoulders like he did with Bulla and Trunks. He flew back to Capsule Corps.

Eneida laughed as she saw the world below her, Vegeta smiled a little as he continued to fly home. When they got their Eneida ran to the living room and turned on the TV. Vegeta watched as she sat down to watch some show she got addicted to.

Vegeta checked the time since it was lunch time he decided to make some sandwiches for the two. When he got back he saw Eneida watching the news.

"Uncle Veggie?" she asked as he sat down next to her and gave her plate that had two ham and cheese sandwiches with some chips on the side.

"What?" he asked as he took a bite of his food.

"What's rape?"

Vegeta choked on his sandwich when she asked that. He looked at her and saw her eyes full of curious and innocence. How the hell was he supposed to explain something like rape to a child? If it was a teenager or Krillin's brat than yeah he wouldn't care but Eneida?

"Uhh…umm…why would you ask that?" Eneida pointed to the TV. Vegeta looked to see that the news was on and they were speaking about some rapist that was finally caught.

Vegeta grabbed the remote and changed it.

"Eneida you should never watch things like this got it?"

Eneida nodded her head. She put her plate on the coffee table and crawl to Vegeta's lap and laid down.

She continued to watch the TV as her eye lids fell down and she allowed herself to sleep.

Vegeta looked down and saw the little girl sleeping, looking at her Vegeta smiled. She looked like an angel. Vegeta vowed that he won't let anything happen to this little girl not as long as he lived.

After a while the door opened. Goten, Trunks, Bulla, and their mothers along with Krillin and his family enter the house.

"I wonder if Vegeta killed Eneida yet?" Bulma asked.

Everyone walked in the living room and saw the cutest sight.

Eneida was sleeping on her uncle's chest while he had his arms wrapped around her, for once in his life Vegeta's face was full of peace and not anger.

"Oh my god," Bulla pulled out her IPhone and took a picture, everyone did the same and took a picture of this moment.

Vegeta opened his eyes and saw that everyone was in shock.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"Eneida's alive," his son pointed out.

"And so are you but if you wake her up you won't be," he threaten looking to make sure his goddaughter was still sleeping.

"Sorry,"

"Was she…good?" the harpy asked.

Vegeta laughed.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, she was fine."

"Umm…Vegeta no offense but why isn't she dead?" Krillin asked.

Vegeta kissed the top of her head and slowly got up without disturbing her. He handed her to Bulla telling her to place her in her room where she normally sleeps in which would be Bulla's room. Bulla kissed her fore head and walked to her room.

"Let's just say that I finally know why Trunks and Goten call her sunshine," with that said Vegeta went to the gravity room.

Goten looked at his best friend.

"Did he just call me Goten?"

**XxXxX**

Eneida watched as her uncle Vegeta and her brother Gohan spared each other.

"Hey kid what are you doing here?" the young girl looked up and saw her uncle Piccolo looking at her with a smirk.

"Watching uncle Veggie and big brother Gohan playing oh and big brother Goten and Trunks," Piccolo chuckled; she was so innocent that it was hard to believe that she was half sayian.

"Really now, so tell me kid who's winning?"

"I think uncle Veggie but maywe it wight be Gohan, I don't whoa who's winning wit Goten and Trunks"

"Hmm,"

Eneida looked at her uncle then smiled. She turned back to the fights and saw her big brother Goten do some weird move and shouting Kamehameha. Eneida tilted her head in a curious matter as she saw both her brothers do that move.

"Uncle Pickle?"

"Yes?" he looked at the little girl who everyone was starting to love.

"Will I be able to do that?" she pointed to her brothers.

Piccolo smirked.

"Maybe kid you never know,"

"Hmm," Eneida got up and followed the steps she saw her brothers do. Goten, Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks stopped their fight to see Eneida doing the same stance that you do when performing the Kammeiawaiwa. Goten smiled at her.

"Eneida are you doing what I think your doing?"

"Uh-hu want to see?" everyone laughed.

"Sure kid why not," Vegeta said amused.

"Okay…Kame-hame-ha!" a blast shot out of her hands which made the males in the back yard duck for cover as they watch the blast be shot at them. Goten saw that the blast wasn't that strong but it was still amazing.

"Eneida…how did you…when did you…"

He turned to Eneida and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I wust watch yew and Gohan playing," she said.

Everyone just looked at the little girl who started to chase a butterfly.

**One year later**

It was Eneida's birthday today and her mother decided to do her party at Kami's lookout. Everything was set up for her birthday. Eneida looked at her dress that her uncle Vegeta gave her. It was sleeve less blue dress with violet red around it **(A/N: for a clearer picture just go to my profile) **her hair that was now pass her shoulders and was getting spiky was let down with two clips holding it in place.

She smiled at her reflection and headed out to the party. When she got there she saw that all of her loved ones were already there. Goten saw his baby sister and had to admit she was getting cuter by the minute.

She saw her brother and flew to his side. Hugging his leg she gave him a toothy grin. Goten laughed and picked her up kissing her.

"So baby are you excited?"

"Yep, I'm this many years old now." She put up three fingers and showed him that she was finally three. Goten just laughed and hugged her tighter.

Everyone enjoyed the party it was the usual get together fight each other event but every now and then the adults would play with the birthday girl.

"Okay now time to open presents!" their mother shouted.

Piccolo placed Eneida on the head chair as she watch everyone handing her presents.

The first one she opened was from her mommy which was clothes. She smiled at her mommy and aunt Bulma and kissed them thank you.

Her next present was from Trunks which was a new game system that hasn't been out yet along with a trunk full of toys just for her. She squealed with happiness and kissed him over and over again thanking him.

Bulla and Pan gave her two bracelets each along with some earrings Eneida kissed them and thank them.

Her uncle Piccolo and Dende gave her a charm bracelet and hanging from it were two tiny charms. One was a replica of the four star dragonball while the other was of Shenron. Eneida loved it and put it on her bracelet Dende said that it was a special bracelet and it will always fit her no matter how old she gets.

Vegeta gave her another charm for her bracelet only this charm was a rare jewel that came from his home planet it was a beautiful flower that would always change colors whenever she would touch it. She decided to test it, she touch it and saw the flower becoming a beautiful shade of yellow while the edges became a light purple.

"Seems your happy and a little excited," Vegeta informed her. She smiled and kissed him thanking him for the beautiful gift.

Gohan and Videl gave her another charm it was a tiny pure dimonand that was in the shape of her favorite dinosaur a t-rex. She started jumping up and down and kissed both of them thanking them for her little dinosaur.

The rest of the fighters gave her toys or clothes or in 18's case money.

Goten walked up to her and pulled her in his arms.

"I'll give you your present later okay?" his baby sister smiled. She kissed his cheek and in a baby voice she said,

"Big brother you always play with me, and that's the best gift ever," she hugged him while everyone else just awed. After the cake was cut everyone either fought or relaxed Eneida just watched everyone playing while she and Goten played.

**Son house hold**

**6:56 p.m.**

Goten and Eneida arrived at their house. The party was still going but Eneida wanted to go home since she was getting tired, Goten offered to take her home since he wanted to give her his gift.

When they landed Eneida hopped off his arms and started to jump up and down. She was out of her dress in was dress in pants and a yellow t-shirt.

"New game, big brother you promised me a new game!" Goten laughed, he knew his sunshine wasn't tired, she just wanted to spent time with him. Not that he blamed her, since he had to study for his exams he didn't have enough time with her so he promised to make it up to her by playing a new game with her.

"Okay baby sister I have a new game but you can't tell mom about okay?"

Eneida did that zipper motion to show that her lips were sealed.

Goten shook his head and motion for her to follow him. The two snuck in her room and grabbed a pair of her panty hose. Goten order for her to get a pair of scissors and two tennis balls which she did. Cutting the top part off he placed the remain of it back inside. The two headed out to the back yard. Goten than grabbed a stick.

"Okay baby sister this is how we play, we put these two tennis balls into the stocking then we swing them around and see which one lands the farthest or which one goes the highest the winner gets to eat candy while the loser has to eat candy corn,"

"Yuck, I hate candy corn,"

"Exactly,"

"Ohhh okay!" the two put the tennis balls in their stockings.

"Well birthday girl shall I go first or should you?"

"Me," she said pointing to herself. Goten nodded his head and allowed her to go. Eneida swung her disc like a warrior's club and threw it. Goten had to admit it was pretty good. It was his turn and since it was her special day he decided to go easy on her. he threw it so it landed at least two feet behind hers.

Eneida's eyes widen in excitement.

"I won big brother! I won!" She hugged his leg and started to laugh.

"Yeah you did," he picked her up and spun her around loving her little laughter.

After a few rounds both he and Eneida ate some ice cream cake that they hid from their mom and watched Lost Girl their favorite show. The two will never forget how Eneida was watching a blood and gore show that pissed Goten off. He didn't like her watching those kinds of things but then again Lost Girl was worst then that show but at least he was here watching it with her.

The two ate their cake along with some flaming hot Cheetos churros and other junk foods that they hid from their mom and big brother watching Lost Girl.

After three episodes Goten said that it was time for her to go to sleep.

He took her a quick bath but she played with the bubbles splashing him and blowing them at her making him laugh and splashing her as well.

After their game Goten took her out of the bath and change her into her favorite pjs which were of course miniature t-rexs.

After she was clean Goten tucked her in and smiled.

"Hey Eneida, you got something behind you ear,"

He reached behind her and balled his hands into a fist. Eneida rolled her eyes.

"Funny Goten I know it's in your hand."

He smiled.

"You sure?" he opened his palm then his other one. Holding them both up he spread his fingers wide open to see that there was nothing between them. He put his palms together and moved them back and forth. When he opened them he revealed a beautiful box.

Her big brother handed her a tiny box that was wrapped so beautifully she was scared to tear it and ruin the hard work. Goten saw her hesitation and just smiled.

"It's okay Eneida, I want you to open it and see what's in it,"

She carefully unwrap it and what she found was a something that she knew she would love.

It was a necklace with a light green gem on it. Goten was thankful that Vegeta still had some treasures from his home planet, when he saw the gem he wanted to get it for his sister of course he had to fight for it in the end he got his ass whopped but it was worth seeing the smile on her face. **(A/N: just picture Naruto's necklace)**

"How did you do this?" she asked in awed.

He laughed and whispered.

"Magic, do you like it?"

"I love it,"

He grabbed it and placed on her neck.

"A rare diamond for my beautiful princess,"

She toyed with it for a second or two before hugging him and kissing him.

"Are you sleeping with me tonight?"

"Yep, in fact I'm telling you a little story tonight,"

"Really?"

"Yep want to hear it?"

Eneida nodded her head.

"Okay," he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. Eneida laid her head on his chest and waited for him to start.

"Once in a land far away there was a brave knight, he was the bravest knight out there…"

**Five months later**

Eneida stared as her aunt Bulma gave a speech about Capsule Corps improvements she thought it was pretty boring but her mom told her they had to be here for her support. Without thinking she skipped to the table filled with cookies and other sweets.

She grabbed a cookie and started to munch on it.

"Mrs. Breifs one more question,"

"Yes?"

"Who's that?" everyone turned to the little girl eating a cookie, Eneida notice that everyone got quiet. Turning around she saw that everyone was staring at her, she swallow her cookie and ran to Vegeta's side. She hugged his leg and hid behind it.

"Oh, she's my little goddaughter now if there are no more questions I bid you all a good day," everyone walked in the Capsule Corp and ignored the cries for more questions.

"Well that was a weird day,"

Everyone just stayed silent. Eneida let go of her uncle's leg and skipped inside.

Everyone watched from the TV how the interview went which for the little three year old was pretty boring deciding she wanted another cookie she skipped to the kitchen.

A man who decided to have a private conversation with Bulma was waiting in the kitchen when he saw the little girl who she called her goddaughter skipping inside to get another cookie. Perfect.

The man walked up to her.

"Hey little girl,"

Eneida looked up at the man and smiled at him.

"You like cookies?"

Eneida nodded her head.

"Do you want more?"

Another nod.

"Well come with me and I'll get you some,"

She shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Because my mommy, big brothers, and uncles told me never to take candy or cookies from strangers,"

"But I'm not a stranger, I know your godmother,"

"No you don't,"

"Sweetheart trust me, I do."

The two heard footsteps they turned around to see Vegeta standing there with his usual scowl.

"Uncle Veggie!" the little girl ran to him, picking her up he smiled at her.

"What are you doing here kid?" the little girl pointed to the man.

"He said he knew aunt Bulma and he said that if I wanted cookies that I should go with him…can I?" Vegeta glared at the man. He knew that he was trying to kidnap Eneida so that he could get money out of them.

"Eneida, Goten and Trunks are wondering were you are why don't you be good and go tell them that your okay,"

"Okey dokey,"

Vegeta placed her down as she skipped to her brothers. He then turned to the man that tried to kidnap his goddaughter.

"Now…about those so call cookies…"

**XxXxX**

Goten tucked Eneida in for bed, Vegeta informed them what happened and he vowed that he would never allow a creep to take away his baby sister. He would kill anyone that dared touch her.

Eneida smiled at her brother unaware of his anger. She then kissed him and smiled.

"I love you more than you love me," Goten laughed.

"Not possible but okay," he kissed her good night and got in bed with her knowing she would be asking him to sleep with her. as she slept Goten wonder if his dad would ever come back and if he didn't would Eneida be okay with that? Looking at her he knew his answer Eneida never asked about their dad, the only time she asked was with their mom but whatever happened she never asked again every now and then Gohan and him will tell her about their father and how he was a great warrior. Eneida would pay attention every now and then but for the majority she would just zoned out. He made a promise that he would continue to see her smile and he was intending to keep it dad…or no dad…

**Four months later**

Goten was tired today was a tough day at work but he was glad that he got the whole weekend off. Ever since their father's disappereace Goten took the liberty to work, it was hard but he got use to it and he was lucky that Bulma gave him the job otherwise he'd go nuts not being able to see his baby sister.

Today she was over at Krillin's house since they haven't seen her in a long time, he reached their house and knocked on the door.

The door swung opened revealing Maroon Krillin's daughter.

"Oh Goten hi," she said blushing.

"Hey Marron, I'm here to pick up Eneida,"

"Oh right let me-"

"Big brother," she ran outside and hugged him.

"Hey baby sis, how was your day?"

"Okay I guess," she said shrugging her shoulders.

*Chuckles*

"Goten," the demi sayian looked at the half cyborg.

"Yeah?"

"Umm…you know you don't have to work at Capsule corps there are other jobs out there,"

"I know, but Bulma allows me to see Eneida whenever I want to see her and she let's her stay with me so long as she behaves,"

"Oh,"

"Plus it pays better than any job I could ever have,"

"True but-"

"Listen I appreciate what your doing really I do but I'mma stick to this job for a while longer k?"

"Sure,"

"Great I'll see you later," Goten flew away not wanting to hear anymore of what he already knew.

Marron was a nice girl but she didn't understand that he needed a well paying job since right now he was the man of the house and he had to support his family especially Eneida.

"Okay squirt when we get home it's soccer time,"

"No,"

"No?" he asked in surprised.

"Can we have a picnic instead and go fishing?"

"Sure baby sister,"

**XxXxX**

Goten and Eneida were swimming in the lake splashing each other and just enjoying this perfect summer day.

After swimming and playing the two ate some sandwiches. Afterwards they played their panty disc game and fished. It always amazed Goten that she was able to catch a lot more fish than him.

The two watched the sun set and headed home. When they got there it was already dark so Goten took Eneida up on the roof and the two watched the stars making funny shapes out of them and laughing.

Finally after the day was over Goten took in his room and the two got in bed.

"Good night big brother I love you more than you love me,"

"Good night baby sis and not possible but okay,"

The two siblings fell asleep enjoying their moment of peace…

**One year three months later**

Goku stood outside as he watched the full moon. He was happy that today was the last day and that tommorow he would be returning home to his wife and family….

**A/N: well love it hate it tell me what you think k?**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*HAPPY BIRTHDAY BERT I FREAKING LOVE YOU! HAPPY B-DAY ANNI! YOU'RE THE BEST GIRL! P.S. HAPPY B-LATED BIRTHDAY NARUHAREM FOREVA AKA MY OTHER BIG BROTHER~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***


End file.
